Fidelidad e Ingratitud en medio de las Nomeolvides
by Betina C
Summary: El reclutamiento militar obligatorio es una sombra que se cierne sobre sus cabezas, ¿podrán burlar tal dificultad?, ¿o buscarán otra "solución"?/No prometo que a todas les va a gustar, tampoco un final realmente feliz, o esperado...Basado en la película "Los Girasoles de Rusia".
1. Prólogo

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla..._

 _..._

 **Prólogo.**

Se casaron bastante rápido, con la ilusión de los recién casados. Miles de planes, con toda la vida por delante, felices de estar juntos por fin. Se habían reencontrado hacía poco, y aunque en el panorama se les había presentado nubarrones, lograron burlarlos, y tomaron una decisión que aunque precipitada, era totalmente sincera por ambas partes, llena de amor.

Pero el matrimonio nunca termina con un "Felices por Siempre", y menos con la Gran Guerra que se desarrollaba.

Terry y Candy, jóvenes, y por lo tanto, idealistas, estimaron que siempre estarían juntos, que su amor era mas grande que cualquier dificultad, etc, etc, pero habrá dificultades que les pondrá a prueba.

A propósito de dificultades, ¿ya había mencionado el monstruo de la Gran Guerra...?

...

 **Ya sé, ya sé, "tengo un fic pendiente", pero se me han venido varias ideas a la cabeza, y decidí plasmar una de ellas por el momento antes de arrepentirme.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	2. Enfermera a cambio del Soldado

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla..._

 _No prometo que todo lo que ponga aquí (respecto a la guerra) sea verídico. Están advertidas :P_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Enfermera a cambio del Soldado.**

Observaba los nomeolvides azules que cultivaba desde hacía casi siete años. Eran una especie de regalo para cuando su esposa volviera. Corre el año de 1924, hace seis que acabó la guerra, y es la misma cantidad de años que no ha tenido noticias de ella. Ni cartas, ni telegramas, ni señales de humo, nada.

Suspiró, se masageó las sienes. Siempre en que iba a preguntar por ella (día por medio), le decían lo mismo: no hay registros, no hay testigos, etc. Incluso llevaba una foto de ella consigo, a ver si alguno de los médicos, enfermeras o soldados encontrados la recordaba. Las no muchas pistas que a veces había encontrado eran insuficientes o equivocadas. Por ejemplo, un soldado la recordaba; había sido su enfermera, pero solo por un par de días, pues luego fue trasladada y no supo adónde. O una enfermera con el nombre parecido, llamada Candace Whote, que había sido encontrada, pero que nada tenía que ver con Candice.

Pero la esperanza no moría. Seguía ahí, al igual que el de toda la familia y los amigos de Candy. El no tendría paz mientras no encontrara a Candy, o hasta saber al menos qué pasó con ella. Un gran consuelo fueron para el sus padres, los Andrey, las amigas de Candy, entre otros. Pero el quería a su esposa.

A menudo, la culpa lo atenazaba. Si tan solo no hubieran buscado otra solución para lo pedido por el ejército, ella estaría a salvo, y quizás estarían a estas alturas juntos de nuevo.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _Era 1917. Llevaban poco mas de dos años casados sin que algo perturbara su tranquilidad y estabilidad, hasta que Estados Unidos entró a la guerra._

 _Lo cierto, es que muchos jóvenes se inscribieron, pues para ellos era algo divertido, una aventura. La veían con ojos lejanos, no conocían ni veían la monstruosidad y el peligro de la Gran Guerra._

 _Pues bien, Terry no estaba entre ellos._ _El solo quería seguir feliz con Candy. No tenía interés en arriesgar su vida._

 _Pero surgió la obligación de el reclutamiento para hombres desde los 19 años. Y el ya los tenía. Ni la influencia de los Andrey podría salvarlos ahora, ni la astucia. Si Terry no hubiera sido una figura pública, podrían haber fingido que Terry estaba loco ante los militares._

 _Entonces, a Candy se le ocurrió negociar con ellos cuando fueron a hablar con el para reclutarlo. El actor no estuvo presente durante la negociación, pues su esposa pidió hablar a solas con ellos. Cuando hubieron terminado de hablar y los generales se marcharon de la casa, ella fue con el y le dijo:_

 _-No tendrás que ir a la guerra- eso no lo tranquilizó._

 _-¿Qué pidieron a cambio?- dijo temeroso._

 _-A cambio, yo iré en calidad de enfermera militar- al ver el gesto de Terry- solo piénsalo. Sé que no te gusta, pero tu no sabes nada sobre milicia. En cambio, nosotras estamos ya capacitadas para esto, por no mencionar que tengo mas posibilidades de...sobrevivir...además, lo mas seguro es que la guerra acabe mas pronto de lo que pensamos. Y no quiero pasar por lo mismo que Patty._

 _Lo cierto es que le costó bastante convencerlo, pero contra el poder de manipulación de las mujeres, los caballeros no pueden hacer mucho._

 _No tardó mucho en llegar el día en que Candy zarparía hacia Europa junto con otros médicos y enfermeras. Fue despedida en el puerto por sus amigas, familiares y por Terry._

 _Ella le prometió escribir y sobre todo, volver. El prometió esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario._

* * *

Los primeros meses, Candy cumplió con escribir, el le contestaba siempre. Pero un día ya no llegaron cartas ni telegramas de ella. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en partir a Europa y buscarla bajo las piedras, pero quedarse hasta encontrarla. Había hecho ya algunos viajes para encontrarla, pero tenía muchas responsabilidades, no solo con el teatro, las cuales le habían ayudado a no volverse loco.

-Menos mal que no teníamos hijos...

Las nomeolvides azules que cultivaba eran un regalo sorpresa que la estarían esperando hasta que volviera, o hasta el obtener una respuesta

* * *

 ** _"La flor del nomeolvides cuenta con un significado de sinceridad en el amor._ _En el caso de regalarlo puede tomarse como fidelidad, si las flores que regalamos son azules"._**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **La verdad, habría actualizado hace muuuucho, pero justo estaba escribiendo en los computadores del colegio, y hubo un cortocircuito, perdí todo el avance y...me quería morir.**

 **-Guest: No precisamente, no los quiero matar...bueno, solo léelo. Es que no va a tener el final FELIZ que sé que todas esperan. Bueno, sobre aviso no hay engaño xD. Saludos.**

 **-MarceGrandchester: Espero que haya quedado mas claro ;).**

 **-Sol Grandchester: Yo también soy algo masoquista xdxD. Trataré de que no sufran mucho. Lo prometo :)**

 **-Blanca G: No van a morir xD. Respecto a mi otra historia, la voy a terminar (hay mucha gente siguiéndola), solo que esa va a esperar un poco, porque tengo otras ideas en mente y me quiero dedicar al 100 en los nuevos proyectos. Aún así, prometo que en mi siguiente proyecto va a haber un final mucho mas feliz :D**

 **-Miriam7: No hay muerte, tranquila ;) no soy tan mala.**

 **-Aurora: Soy mala para escribir apapachos xd, pero prometo que no se van a morir. Algo es algo, ¿o no?...¿no?...okey xdxD.**

 **-Gaby: Si, hay demasiados Albertfics, pero esto es como una tortilla. Tarde o temprano, se va a dar vuelta de parte de Terry; luego de un tiempo, volverá a Albert, y así. Es cíclico, pero que no cunda el pánico xD. Vas a ver que tengo razón. No los voy a matar, es demasiada maldad esa xD. Pero prometo que en mi siguiente proyecto, el final va a ser mas esperado y feliz xD.**

 **elisa lucia 2016: Gracias por el review, ojalá te siga gustando.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	3. Fin de Año

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla..._

 _No prometo que todo lo que ponga aquí (respecto a la guerra) sea verídico. Están advertidas :P_

 **Capítulo 2: Fin de Año.**

Noche Buena con sus padres. Navidad en el Hogar de Pony. Año Nuevo con los Andrey. En eso se resumían las festividades de fin de año, y aún mas desde la desaparición completa de su esposa hace seis años. Y aunque ninguna de estas festividades le llamaban realmente la atención sin Candy, tampoco quería estar solo. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer estando solo en su casa, mas que lamentarse?

Partiría con sus padres muy temprano ese día, 24 de Diciembre, para estar mucho tiempo con ellos. En los años anteriores, solía molestarle un poco que sus padres sacaran el tema de Candy, como si ella estuviera presente, pues eso lo ponía triste. Pero mas temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que no se puede hacer como si las personas jamás hubieran existido, que está bien recordarlas.

Estaban sentados en la sala de estar en silencio, observando el crepitar del fuego

-Quedó muy bien- comentó nuestro héroe al observar el arbolito en casa de su madre.

-Si...¿nada aún hijo?- pregunta su progenitora.

-Mamá, si trajera noticias de ella, ustedes serían los primeros en enterarse- le sonríe suave.

-Está bien hijo, lo siento.

-No hay cuidado, se que ustedes la aprecian mucho.

-Sabes, encontré pistas- comentó el duque como si nada.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿Dónde?!- pregunta ansioso.

-En Bulgaria, pero no sé aún en qué parte. Ten un poco de paciencia.

-Pero...-la mirada de su padre lo dijo todo- está bien. Ojalá esta pista sea la correcta.

Ya en la noche cenaron y repartieron regalos para abrirlos al día siguiente. Terry partió esa misma noche al Hogar de Pony para llegar temprano por la mañana. Luego caminó de la estación hasta allá.

Los niños estaban encariñados con el. Siempre jugaba con ellos a la guerra con bolas de nieve, a hacer muñecos de nieve y muchas otras cosas.

-Hola niños, ¿cómo están?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¡Bieeen!- exclaman emocionados.

-Muy bien, ¿a qué jugaremos primero?

Y así pasaron todos una divertida tarde juntos, donde pudieron olvidar por un momento la ausencia de Candy. Ya en la Cena de Navidad, fue cuestionado.

-¿Aún no sabes dónde está el jefe?- le preguntó uno de los niños.

-Tengo una pista. Si la encuentro, les prometo que serán los primeros en saberlo.

-Por favor, no te rindas- dijo una de las niñas con los ojitos húmedos.

-No pienso hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Durante algún tiempo intentaron justificar la ausencia de Candy como les fuera posible. No querían que los niños supieran que había ido a la guerra. Pero todo se termina sabiendo, y al final les confesaron lo que pasaba. Y cada noche, los angelitos oraban por el bienestar de Candy.

Estaban en plena cena, cuando llegó el patriarca de los Andrey de visita, y para ver la cara de alegría de los niños al abrir los regalos que el les dejó la noche anterior bajo el árbol de Navidad. Por su parte, Terry les llevó un gran libro de cuentos.

Luego de cenar, de abrir los regalos, de leer un cuento y cantar a los niños, la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, Terry y Albert se reunieron a hablar en la oficina de la primera. Estuvieron en silencio un momento hasta que la Hermana María habló.

-Esto no puede seguir así...los niños que mas conocieron a Candy se niegan a ser adoptados. Dicen que, si se van, nunca podrán ya tener noticias de Candy. Quieren ver con sus propios ojos que ella esté bien.

-Es normal, para ellos es su hermana mayor- dijo la Señorita Pony- pero es preciso encontrarla, no solo para acabar con esta angustia, sino que también para que el mundo siga el curso de antes.

-Terry, ¿de qué se trata la pista que dijo en la cena haber encontrado?- preguntó la religiosa.

-Mi padre dice que es probable encontrarla en Bulgaria, pero que hace falta un poco mas de paciencia para saber al menos la ciudad en que se encuentra.

-Pues espero que esté allá y no en Alemania. He oído que las cosas se están poniendo algo...turbias. George encontró una pista allá.

-Esperemos que uno de los dos esté en lo correcto- dijo con pesar la Señorita Pony.

-Dios la oiga Señorita Pony. Esas dos pistas, en este momento...lo son todo para mí- murmuró Terry.

Luego Albert se despidió pues debía volver a la mansión. Terry se quedaría unos días en el Hogar, y el día 29 de Diciembre por la tarde partiría con los Andrey para "festejar" Año Nuevo.

Al ser una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos, la fiesta era, obviamente, en grande. Y más la de Año Nuevo y encima con la Tía Abuela aún viva.

Terry se reencontraba especialmente con los amigos de Candy; es decir Annie, Archie y Patty.

Annie había decidido ser diseñadora. Realmente lo disfrutaba. Ella y Archie aún no se habían casado, y no lo harían hasta que supieran lo que había sido de Candy. El ya se había recibido de Leyes, y ayudaba a Albert en los negocios. Patty era historiadora.

-Albert me contó que tiene una pista en Alemania- comentó Archie mientras esperaban los cuatro juntos la hora de la cena.

-Si, y mi padre encontró otra pista en Bulgaria, pero no sabe en qué parte de dicho país.

-Ya veo...y si llega alguna respuesta, ¿irás tu personalmente a confirmarlo, verdad?

-Si. La verdad, estoy mucho mas ansioso de lo que aparento.

-¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe?- preguntó Annie.

-No tímida, gracias, pero necesito hacerlo solo.

-Y ya empezamos con los apodos- su interlocutora con fingida molestia.

-Genio y figura- rió nuestro héroe.

-¿Y sigues cultivando las nomeolvides?- le preguntó Patty.

-Si, esas flores mantienen viva mi esperanza de alguna manera.

-La verdad, yo...he estado perdiendo las esperanzas- dijo Archie triste- y jamás creí que diría esto, pero realmente admiro tu fidelidad Grandchester, y tus esperanzas que no mueren...realmente no sé si yo sería capaz de algo así.

-Archie...sé lo duro que es, pero...se lo prometí...prometí esperarla. Yo más que nadie debo tener esperanza...porque ella cuenta, o contaba con eso. Y si al final ella...no está más en este mundo, bueno, mi consuelo será esto, que la esperé hasta el final. Además, yo sé que ella también me esperaría si las cosas fueran al revés. Pero yo les prometo que encontraré a Candy.

Luego de la cena, y de bailar en la fiesta, iban a tocar las doce. Terry rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró la última carta que le hubiera enviado Candy.

* * *

 _17 de Agosto, 1918_

 _Mi querido Terry:_

 _Todo parece indicar que la guerra finalizará pronto, y estoy muy feliz por ello...pero también significa que las tropas se desesperarán por ganar la guerra, aunque sea en el último minuto, y usarán sus armas más letales. Por lo tanto, es probable que ahora tengamos más trabajo que nunca._

 _Sin embargo, ciertos pronósticos aseguran que la guerra finalizará antes de Diciembre de este año, por lo tanto estaré de vuelta muy pronto. Si todo sale como planeamos, estaré de vuelta entre marzo y abril. Por favor, ten un poco más de paciencia._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos para todos, en especial para ti. Te amo._

 _Con amor._

 _Candy._

 _Posdata: Ah, y no me contestes, mañana seré trasladada, pero aún no sé dónde ni en qué hospital. Prometo escribirte de nuevo lo antes posible para que puedas responderme._

* * *

-Ay Candy. Me dijiste que volverías entre marzo y abril, pero no de qué año.

Luego de eso comenzó el conteo desde 10 segundos que faltaban para el nuevo año. Todos pidieron su deseo, y el de nuestro héroe llevaba siendo durante seis años exactamente el mismo.

Todos se desearon un feliz año, lleno de éxitos, con mas alegrías que tristezas.

Y así nació el año de 1925.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Alesita77: "Komo lo zupo", si, es básicamente lo que tu dijiste. Y si, hay un montón de historias donde Terry es infiel, ¿por qué no puede ser al revés, eh? okno xD. Ojalá te siga gustando. Saludos.**

 **-Guest: Pos si, algo parecido xd. Soy muy obvia. En fin, saludos :)**

* * *

 **-Terry: Ya relájate.**

 **-Yo: ¡Eso intento! Por eso escribo, hacerlo me relaja.**

 **-Terry: Si, pero siempre estás con "falta mucho". ¡Solo faltan ocho días!**

 **-Yo: Si, pero mi futuro inmediato se define el 11 de Enero, ¡no puedo esperar mas!...en fin, espero quedar al menos en una de mis opciones.**

 **-Terry: De seguro, te fue bien en las pruebas.**

 **-Yo: ¡Pero no con maldito ranking! En vez de ayudarme, me perjudica. Sabes que deseo estudiar en la Universidad de Chile, ¡pero no me alcanza para mi primera opción con el puntaje ponderado!...ojalá me pesquen para la segunda opción. Sería la mas feliz.**

 **-Terry: Bueno, bueno. Ahora déjame dormir, ¿quieres?**

 **-Yo: Está bien gruñón.**

 **-Terry: ¡Bah!**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	4. Un Indicio

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla..._

 _No prometo que todo lo que ponga aquí (respecto a la guerra) sea verídico. Están advertidas :P_

* * *

 **-Susy: Bueno, técnicamente hablando es un fic de Terry, pues soy fan de Terry...pero gracias por la oportunidad que quisiste darle a la historia :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: "Un Indicio"**

-He estado pensando...-mencionó el Duque con dificultad.

-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó Terry.

-¿Has pensado que, tal vez, ella no quiera...volver?- Terry aguantó la respiración.

-¿Cómo puedes...?- no terminó la oración, pero se había tensado por completo.

Estaban en la casa de Terry, semanas después de año nuevo

-La lógica sugieren que si hubiera querido volver, ya lo hubiera hecho...

-¡Eso no...!

-Cállate la boca hijo, escúchame y no seas insolente- y Terry se calló la boca- me costaría creer que murió, ella es fuerte...en fin, no digo esto con el objetivo de herirte, sino para que estés consciente y estés preparado para todo. Recuerda que todo es posible, y mas en tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo Terrence, si en caso de que la encontremos, y no puedas volver con ella por "x" motivo ...ni te atrevas a echarte a morir, ¿lo entiendes?. Eres mas fuerte que hace cinco o seis años, y si hay algo que te hará fuerte, es ser independiente afectivamente; lo cual no significa que no quieras a tu familia o amigos, significa que eres capaz de salir adelante aun cuando alguien muy importante para ti no esté a tu lado, y que incluso seas capaz de ser feliz sin eso, o de al menos mantenerte estable. No quiero ir a buscarte todos los días a un bar de mala muerte ¿está bien?

-Eso no va a pasar, ¿por quién me tomas?- dice indignado y en jarras.

-Por un ser humano que ama mucho a su esposa. En fin, en verdad espero tragarme mis palabras.

-Que no te quepa duda...¡no por nada llevo siete años cultivando estas flores!- dijo señalando su pequeño jardín.

-Nomeolvides...¿son un regalo para ella?

-Si...¿crees que sea posible que lo vea antes de que acabe este año?

-Haremos todo lo posible hijo.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto, en la tarde debo cerrar negocios con el señor Nikolay Andreev.

-Y quieres que esté presente para lo del contrato y legalizarlo.

-Exacto.

-Una pregunta...¿ese hombre es búlgaro?

-Si, pero dudo que haya visto, o que conozca a Candy. Sería demasiada coincidencia.

-Vamos, recuerda que los milagros existen- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Ojalá tengas razón.

En todo caso, fueron a finiquitar el trato con el señor Andreev.

-Buenas tardes Richard, Terrence- dijo muy educadamente mientras les estrechaba las manos.

-Buenas- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Después de verificar los acuerdos y cláusulas del trato debidamente revisados y creados por el joven abogado, bebieron una copa de buen vino. A Terry se le cayó un papel del bolsillo, el cual fue recogido por Nikolay, que le echó un vistazo.

-¿Pasa algo con la foto?- preguntó Terry confundido.

-¿Quien es ella?

-Es mi esposa, que fue de enfermera voluntaria a la guerra, pero no volvió.

-Debe ser ella, una chiquilla que conocí hace unos meses en Bulgaria cuando sin querer tropecé y ella me ayudó a levantar. Recuerdo muy bien su rostro porque, con todo respeto, es una dama muy hermosa

-¡¿Es en serio?!...¿y ella...es decir, como fue, que pasó?

-Pues lucía un vestido celeste, y yo había ido con el doctor a tratarme la diabetes. Tropecé en el jardín del hospital y ella, que andaba paseando por ahí, me ayudó a levantar. Le di las gracias y eso fue todo.

-¿Qué parte de Bulgaria era esa...qué hospital...? por favor, dígame lo que recuerde- suplicó Terry mientras sacaba una libreta y un lápiz para tomar nota.

-Era el hospital Lom, que se encuentra en la ciudad de Montana, al noroeste del país.

-Perfecto...-murmuró Terry mientras escribía velozmente- ¿y andaba sola o acompañada?

-Me parece que andaba sola- dijo desviando la mirada, pero Terry no se dio cuenta de eso-¿Y qué hará entonces, ahora que ya sabe mas o menos donde encontrarla?

-Iré a Bulgaria lo antes posible, con un intérprete y una foto de ella. Tarde o temprano daré con su paradero. Si andaba paseando por ese hospital, no debe de vivir muy lejos de allí. Y por cierto, gracias por su ayuda- sonrió.

-Fue un placer- dijo Andreev- y por cierto, eso ocurrió hace casi un año. Poco después, sobrevino la gripe española y muchos se contagiaron. Muchas personas murieron y...bueno, solo quería advertirle.

-Está bien. Gracias- dijo el Duque mientras Terry se sumía nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Se despidieron, y Terry con su padre fueron a la casa de este. Iban en silencio, y al llegar a la casa también. Eleanor les preguntó qué les sucedía, y ellos le contaron toda la historia.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!...a pesar de las probabilidades de que ella haya muerto, pero...al fin se acabará la incertidumbre.

-Si. Por eso quiero ir lo antes posible.

-¿Le contarás a alguien sobre esta pista?

-Solo a los Andrey, sobre todo a Albert. El Hogar de Pony...bueno, iré allá en cuanto vuelva con la respuesta definitiva. No quiero dar falsas esperanzas a sus madres.

-Te comprendo.

Al día siguiente visitó a los Andrey y les contó su plan. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y ansiosos a la vez.

-Aún así, les pido que no tengan expectativas tan altas, por favor.

-Lo sabemos, no te preocupes. Te deseamos mucha suerte y...aunque quisiéramos acompañarte, sabemos que vas a negarte- dijo Archie- pero debes estar preparado para todo.

-Si, lo sé...necesito hacer esto solo...o casi, pues necesito a un intérprete.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- le dijo Albert.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Terry por favor...haz todo lo que puedas para traer a mi hermana- suplicó Annie.

-Haré lo que deba- dijo con toda seguridad.

Una semana mas tarde, Terry y el intérprete llamado Daniel, se embarcaron a Europa siendo despedidos por los padres de Terry y los Andrey.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **-Alondra: No sé si ya habrás llegado hasta aquí, pero espero que la historia te esté gustando :)...y que seas masoquista, o no sé si podrás seguir con la historia, a veces soy muy mala xdxD. Pero prometo compensarlo con las historias que haga en el futuro.**

 **-Blanca G: Ojalá mi maldad solo se derivara a eso: no poder tener hijos, sillas de ruedas y cosas así xd. Por favor, perdóname por ser tan mala. Sin embargo, Terry tendrá mucho apoyo, lo prometo :).**

 **-Anice1919: Espero la historia te siga gustando mucho :D.**

 **-Miriam7: Bueno, ya sabes donde está Candy. Aún así, Terry no ha tenido mucha paz desde que Candy se fue, y solo la tendrá hasta saber qué pasó con ella.**

 **-Aurora: Pues si, Terry ha tenido que aprender a autocontrolarse, mas con una situación como la que ha estado viviendo. Sin embargo, ya sabemos donde está Candy,y pronto sabremos lo que ocurrió con ella ;).**

 **-Alesita77: Realmente te felicito por tu poder de percepción xD. Este capítulo no fue tan largo, pero el próximo será mas intenso y trataré de alargarlo un poco mas :).**

 **-Amrica Gra: Créeme que te entiendo, pero esta vez quise hacer una historia un poco mas triste y...bueno, no solo Terry puede ser el "infiel" en las historias, también puede ser Candy xD...**

 **-Gissa Graham: Me halagas, aunque esta historia no es la mas atrevida que se ha aparecido por aquí últimamente xD. En el próximo capítulo sabremos mejor lo que pasó con Candy, pero te prometo que Terry no se quedará triste y solo, no lo soportaría xD.**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	5. Respuestas

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla..._

 _No prometo que todo lo que ponga aquí (respecto a la guerra) sea verídico. Están advertidas :P_

 _Le cambié el nombre a intérprete. Le daré un papel algo mas...importante del que pensaba. Solo eso xD._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: "**

Un viaje largo y duro fue, pues el estrés provocado por la incertidumbre y la esperanza de saber que dentro de poco todo se aclararía se hacía cada vez mas insostenible.

A menudo recordaba como había conocido a Candy, o cuando estaban en el colegio. Aquellos tiempos jamás regresarían, pero seguían significando mucho para el, y estaba seguro de que también para ella ¿o es que lo había olvidado?. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Solo tenía el consuelo de haber sido fiel siempre. Aunque, sin duda, habría sido mucho mas difícil si hubiera viajado solo...

El joven intérprete se había convertido en su confidente. Daniel Fentom era introvertido, pero sumamente dulce y de nobles sentimientos, un buen amigo. Era delgado, con cabello negro y ojos azules. Terry lo apreciaba como a un hermano menor (por dos años).

Daniel había estudiado algunos idiomas, pero su gran sueño era estudiar los astros y el cosmos. Tenía una gran inclinación hacia la ciencia, pues sus padres eran amantes de ella, algo excéntricos pero muy inteligentes, y su hermana mayor era neuro-científica.

-Oye Danny- Terry inició una conversación mientras almorzaban.

-¿Si?

-¿Hay alguna chica...especial por ahí?

-Si, Valerie- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Terry fruncía el seño

-¿No habrás querido decir mas bien "Sam"?- preguntó confundido.

-Ya te pareces a mi padre- murmuró fastidiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace unos días quiso tener conmigo una conversación "de padre a hijo". Una de las pocas que hemos tenido por falta de tiempo. Me hizo la misma pregunta y...bueno, fue un desastre. Ni siquiera me escuchó por completo y me interrumpía. No alcancé a decirle el nombre de Valerie cuando me que le diera una especie de "anillo de graduación",y que se lo diera a esa chica especial. Yo estaba feliz, pues también me dijo que una novia no es novia hasta que le has dado un anillo de esos. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que dijo: "¡Estoy seguro de que a Sam le encantará!". Yo traté de corregirlo diciéndole que no era para ella. No me creyó, me mostró que el anillo ya tenía grabado "Sam" para cuando quisiera dárselo, me tachó de despistado y dejó el tema zanjado.

-Tal vez seas tu el que esté equivocado...además, dudo que a Valerie le guste algo tan "cursi". Para ella así son esa clase de anillos

-Yo también, pero...Sam es solo mi amiga...

-De la infancia, que siempre está para ti, es leal, guapa, inteligente, etc,. Además, todos dicen que ustedes van a terminar juntos y que hacen linda pareja...medita bien y no hagas oídos sordos. Nosotros tenemos mucha mas experiencia que tu en esas artes.

-Si, bueno...Sam está cuidando por ahora ese anillo. Quiero que ella lo tenga hasta que esté listo...

-Y no le parece cursi, ¿lo ves? Incluso tu amigo Tucker los apoya.

-Cambiemos de tema...

-Como prefieras.

Y es que Terry había conocido a los amigos de Danny hacía alrededor de una semana cuando se encontraron de casualidad en un pequeño restaurante, y fue invitado a sentarse con ellos, y también conoció un poco a Valery, que trabajaba en el restaurante. Su conclusión al final de la cita fue que Danny tenía muy buen gusto para los buenos amigos. Pero definitivamente el señor Fentom tenía razón, era un despistado.

Pero bueno, basta de tanta cháchara y volvamos de una vez por todas a lo que nos convoca.

-Y te pusiste a pensar de nuevo en tu esposa, ¿verdad?- dijo el mas joven al ver que Terry dejaba a medio camino una cucharada de comida mientras suspiraba con pesar y devolvía nuevamente el servicio al plato.

-Qué comes que adivinas- comentó Terry con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿A qué le temes exactamente?

-A lo que encontraré estando allá...nada me asegura que vuelva feliz a América...

-Tu lo has dicho. Pero finalmente saldrás de dudas, y podrás reiniciar tu vida en paz. Vamos, anímate. Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá. Y ya habrá tiempo de ponerle la cara.

-Supongo...que tienes razón.

No volvieron a tocar el tema en lo que restaba de viaje. Unos días después llegaron al puerto de Southampton en Inglaterra, para descansar un par de días, y luego partir en un larguísimo viaje en tren hasta Bulgaria. País que, a decir verdad, estaba mas cerca de Asia que del Reino Unido. Tendrían que cruzar prácticamente el continente entero.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Montana, alrededor de tres semanas mas tarde, hacía un clima agradable por suerte. Pero eso no quitaba que se les hubiera dormido la cola.

Terry estaba en una disyuntiva. Por un lado estaba ansioso, pero por otro procuraba retrasar un poco el momento. El primer día se dedicaron a descansar, al segundo también, y solo al tercer día se pusieron en plan de búsqueda.

Estaban en una ciudad cercana a Montana, por lo que se transportaron a dicha ciudad en tren por unos veinte minutos. Lo primero fue ubicar el hospital Lom. Danny preguntó por el al cochero y los guió hasta allá. Al llegar a recepción, Daniel mostró la foto de Candy y preguntó si la conocía.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Terry.

-Que la conoce, pero que fue trasladada a otro hospital hace como dos semanas, pero no sabe a cuál.

-¡Maldición! Era la única pista que teníamos- sacó a relucir el pesimismo- ¿Ahora qué?

-Creo que lo mejor será consultar a otras enfermeras.

-Buena idea.

Pero no les fue muy bien. Media hora después decidieron salir y sentarse un momento en el jardín del Lom. En silencio, mordiendo la derrota. Corrió una brisa que arrebató de las manos de Terry la foto. Una señora que caminaba recogió la foto y la miró, abriendo los ojos. Terry y Danny al ver esa reacción corrieron hacia ella y le preguntaron si conocía a la mujer de la foto. Ella no solo la conocía, sino que sabía donde residía. Los muchachos estaban que saltaban de emoción. Le suplicaron que los guiara y muy amablemente lo hizo.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras llegaron a una casa de tamaño regular, con bonita fachada y un verde ante jardín. La mujer se despidió y les devolvió la foto mientras les comentaba que el hombre que regaba las plantas en ese momento sabía hablar ingles. Terry suspiró profundamente para darse ánimos mientras Danny ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Finalmente, la hora de la verdad...

-Yo...disculpe- el hombre se volteó.

-¿Si?- preguntó amablemente.

-Ah...¿conoce a esta mujer?- le enseñó la foto.

-¡Si, Candy vive aquí!- a Terry se le estrujó el corazón- y, ¿usted es?

-Terrence...un amigo de América...¿y usted?

-Mi nombre es Pietrov. Hace casi seis años que conozco a Candy- sonríe- pero ella nunca mencionó América...nunca mencionó mucho realmente.

-Ya veo-carraspea nervioso- y, ¿dónde está?

-En el trabajo. Trabaja en un hospital. Yo soy médico, pero estoy de vacaciones.

-Ah que bien. ¿Cómo la conoció?

-Lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue en las fronteras alemanas. Hubo un bombardeo, y cuando se detuvo el fuego, fuimos a recoger heridos. Entre unos escombros encontré a Candy, con un buen golpe en la cabeza. La llevé al campamento y la cuidamos por una semana; luego despertó y no recordaba nada de su pasado, solo cosas recientes de la guerra. Pasó un buen tiempo, por suerte no olvidó sus conocimientos de enfermera. Terminó la guerra y la traje aquí para cuidarla, pues aún no recuperaba la memoria. Un día, hace cinco años, recuperó la memoria y...

-¡Papá!- una vocecita de cuatro años irrumpió.

-¡Anton!- Pietrov sonrió al niño- ¿qué ocurre?

Daniel tenía la foto, la comparó con el niño y comenzó a sudar frío. El rostro de Terry era impenetrable, pero no se atrevía ni a respirar. El pequeño era el retrato de su padre; cabello castaño muy claro, la misma sonrisa, la forma de los ojos, pero...el color y la forma de mirar. Pietrov tenía ojos celestes, y el niño los tenía verdes, con su mirada inocente y transparente, y las pecas ahí estaban...

Terrence se acercó un poco al niño y se agachó a su altura. El niño le sonrió y Pietrov los presentó en búlgaro.

-Este es mi hijo. Anton, este es Terrence, un amigo.

El niño agitó su mano en señal de saludo mientras el mayor forzaba una sonrisa, pero Anton le generaba ternura.

-Bueno, quisiera pedirle que me lleve con Candy...por favor.

-Claro, no hay problema. Debe estar en su hora de colación- volteó a ver a Anton- Hijo, te quedas aquí y no le abras a nadie, ¿bueno?

-¡Si papá!- se dirigió alegremente a Danny y Terry- ¡Adiós!

Y ambos le sonrieron con ternura.

-Tiene cuatro años- dijo orgulloso-Bueno, vamos. Aún así, le pido que no se haga muchas ilusiones. Sin duda se alegrará mucho de verlo- hizo una pausa- realmente conozco poco de su pasado, y no me gusta forzarla. Nunca me ha hablado muy claro acerca delo que recuerda. A veces temo que me esté mintiendo en algo...

-Cla...claro. Entiendo- susurró Terry, ya descompuesto.

Siguieron caminando en silencio unas cinco cuadras hasta avistar otro hospital casi tan grande como el Lom. Lo mas increíble es que estaba en un lugar un tanto peligroso, pues estaba muy cerca de la línea del tren. Tal vez por eso no se atendían niños pequeños en este hospital...

-Espérenme aquí. Iré a preguntar por ella.

-Un segundo- le detuvo Terry- no le diga aún mi nombre. Prefiero saber si me recuerda en cuanto la vea, y eso solo lo sabré si es capaz de decir mi nombre, o sea, de recordarme...

-Ammm...está bien- y se alejó intrigado, pero dispuesto a hacer lo que se le pedía.

Terrence se frotó el rostro con las manos fuertemente, demostrando su angustia.

-No puedo mas.

-No te rindas. Ya todo pasará pronto. Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, no te dejaré solo. ¿Está bien?- Terry sonrió en agradecimiento.

Pietrov salió del hospital con una mujer rubia, que estaba de espaldas a ellos en ese momento mientras hablaba con el búlgaro, a tan solo un par de metros. No parecía haberlos visto. Pero cuando Pietrov apuntó hacia ellos y ella volteó...fue como si la vida se concentrara en esos segundos en que Terry y Candy cruzaron sus miradas.

Ella tenía los ojos como platos, mientras el escudriñaba en su mirada si lo recordaba realmente. Esperaba que no...

-Terry...- susurró conmocionada.

Ahí, fue cuando a Terrence se le cayó el alma. Si recordaba su nombre, entonces sabía perfectamente quien era el y los lazos que los unían. Además, la mirada de Candy en ningún momento reflejó confusión, solo certeza. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Después de todo, su padre tuvo razón. Candy no había vuelto simplemente porque no quiso...o por lo que fuera, no quería saberlo. Y el niño tenía cuatro años, mientras que Candy recuperó la memoria hace cinco. No había donde perderse.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras tragaba con fuerza. Estaban cerca de la línea del tren, y un ferrocarril que se dirigía a la ciudad de donde habían salido Terry y Danny esa mañana se había detenido. Inesperadamente, Terrence se precipitó hacia el transporte, seguido de un preocupado Daniel.

-¡Déjenme subir, por favor!- exclamó Terry. Algunos pasajeros los ayudaron a subir. Abajo, Candy había tratado de detenerlo, pero reaccionó tarde. El tren ya había partido nuevamente. Como si fuera un fantasma o una ilusión.

-Nomeolvides...- susurró Terry ya dentro del tren.

Por eso, la vida se concentró por solo segundos...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Si, si, si. Me tardé mucho. Pero de pronto se me alumbró la ampolleta y pude seguir. Además, empecé mi primer año en la Universidad (soy una mechona xD. Y ya me "mechonearon", por cierto :p) así que tengo menos tiempo. Pero amo mi carrera hasta ahora :'). Bueno, aquí va:**

 **-Gaby: No es tanto eso. En serio. Pero me gusta innovar un poco.**

 **-Alesita77: Este si fue un poquito mas largo :). Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado (entre comillas). La verdad, este abismo que hay entre ellos es mucho peor que cualquier Susana. Lo sé, soy muy cruel. Espero me perdones :'(**

 **-Juniper: A mi también me traumó. Ojalá te siga...¿gustando?...en fin, gracias por seguirme y lamento las desilusiones.**

 **-Amrica Gra: Lo sé. Soy muy cruel a veces. ¡Perdóname! :'(. Y yo te doy permiso de zarandear a Candy, no te preocupes ;)**

 **-Miriam7: No, la hice mas...no sé si humana o taruga, tu decides. Yo sé, es raro que Terry la dejara ir, pero no tenían muchas opciones: era obligatorio, y un soldado esta mucho mas expuesto que una enfermera de todas formas, y Candy insistió en ir. Y bueno...el felices por siempre...no apuestes por el. Al menos no aquí. xD.**

 **-Blanca G: Como vez, ya tiene apoyo :D. No soy tan cruel para dejarlo solito...y si, Candy la embarró. Ojalá puedas perdonarnos xdxD.**

 **-Gissa Graham: Exacto. No somos unas egoístas que prefieran ver a Terry triste y solo, pensando en Candy hasta la muerte, que siendo muy feliz con alguien mas ;D. Se lo merece, y mas ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo ;).**

 **-Sol Grandchester: No eres la única masoquista :p. Pero el será feliz, te lo garantizo. Y tranquila, Susi no tendrá cabida para eso. Ya sé quién será su pareja, aunque no es alguien del Candy Mundo xd. Pero si quieres, en el futuro hago una así (donde Candy meta la pata, claro). Ya tengo algunas ideas xD.**

 **-Cold Winter Rain: Me halaga mucho que te pases por aquí, y mas que te guste. Gracias :). Bueno, el duque realmente no sabía, solo intuía algo. Y como vez, ¡no estaba en coma! xd. Realmente no puedo quejarme, a varias les ha gustado esto hasta ahora. No hay realmente un triángulo, pero le daré otra novia, eso si. :)**

* * *

 **-Terry: ¿Mechona?...¿Qué es eso?**

 **-Yo: Así se nos llama a los de primer año popularmente.**

 **-Terry: ¿Y en qué consiste el...mechoneo o como se diga?**

 **-Yo: Ah, bueno; los de segundo te lanzan huevos, harina y vinagre en la cabeza (pero yo llegué cuando ya se les habían acabado, así que tuve suerte), pintarrajean tu cara, tienes que arrastrarte por una lona llena de frutas y verduras podridas, pescado, pulpo...y eso si tienes suerte. Al final del camino, hay una cabeza de cerdo, a la cual debes "besar" sacando una gomita de caramelo de su boca. Después, con un exquisito aroma, sales a los alrededores a pedir dinero, como una limosna. Con calcetines, o en su defecto con pies desnudos. Yo fui de la segunda forma...se me quemaron los pies...**

 **-Terry: (con cara de asco) ¿y tu hiciste eso?**

 **-Yo: Sip (orgullosa).**

 **-Terry: ¿Y cuál es el chiste o motivo de...eso?**

 **-Yo: Es una especie de iniciación. Y a la vez un orgullo. El asunto es que eso se hace solo en Universidades públicas o estatales, no en las privadas. Y en mi país, las mejores son las estatales, en especial las que son del "Consejo de Rectores", y la mía cumple todos esos requisitos. Aparte, la plata juntada iba a disponerse para el carrete(o rumba) de los mechones de Derecho, donde la pasé bomba :D.**

 **-Terry: Estás loca...**

 **-Yo: Y tu estás bajo el poder de esta loca, así que yo que tu le iba bajando a ese tonito...**

 **-Terry: ¡Ash!**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	6. Ojalá

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla ..._

 _ **Perdonen si hay faltas de coherencia, pero últimamente la página se manda sola, y al apretar guardar cambia las palabras.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: "Ojalá ..."**

Suspiró cansinamente.

-Bueno ... realmente también es mi culpa- pensaba. Llevaban solo tres días en alta mar

Se apoyó en el barandal del barco que llevaba puesto a la vuelta a América. Al día siguiente de obtener las respuestas, el y su intérprete volvieron a empacar lo poco que desempacaron, cogieron el tren de vuelta y luego el largo viaje por tierra hasta Southampton, se embarcaron rápidamente en el primer barco que zarpaba a América. Un poco precipitado tal vez, quizás hasta infantil, tonto y cobarde, o incluso poco propio de El honestamente no lo quiero saber más nada. Estaba oficialmente harto. Harto de que todo ha sido en vano, harto de detener su vida, harto de sentirse más culpable que antes. Lo único que quería era dejar de sentir todo ese tipo de sensaciones negativas que no le llevaran a nada, salvo a seguir deteniéndose. Lo único que podía hacer era reiniciar su vida nuevamente, pues con todo lo sucedido, había dejado de vivir; solo sobrevivía. Aún era joven y tenía un límite de posibilidades antes del. Y esa era su consuelo.

Sin embargo, no sabía ni remotamente como se explicaría a los Andrey, y aún más, a la señorita Ponny y la Hermana María. Temía a su reacción. Como el mar que paso las cosas y aunque no tiene derecho alguno a juzgar, fue una ingratitud de parte de ella, no hay vuelta atrás con sus madres, y con los niños que la segunda vez después de recobrar la memoria. No había importado que no enviaba una carta a el, pero ¿qué había de ellas? ... en fin, no quiero romperse la cabeza con eso. No aún.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Danny.

-Sí había ido en su lugar, si hubiera sido mas valiente ... tal vez ... -pero tampoco se atrevía a especular demasiado.

-De haber hecho eso, siguen habiendo miles de posibilidades acerca de lo que podría haber pasado en el futuro. Nada asegura que se quedaran juntos; tú quizás habrás muerto, tú hayas pasado lo mismo que ella ... yo no sé. Pero te aconsejo que, al recordarla, solo pienses en quien ella fue, en la chica que quedó en tus recuerdos. No lo manches con tu resentimiento y quédate con lo bueno que ella te dio.

-Ya sé. Es parte de mi historia y nunca podré cambiarlo, y si podría ... creo que no lo haría.

-No vas a olvidarla. Nunca Pero aprende a vivir con tu recuerdo-calló un segundo- Sé que es muy pronto, pero ¿qué harás ahora con tu vida?

-Como has dicho, es demasiado pronto aún. Debo meditarlo. Tampoco quiero pensar en divorcios ni nada por el estilo, solo ... quiero relajarme. Pensar. Pero gracias por tu preocupación.

-Por nada

No lo supieron en ese momento, pero fue ahí cuando se consolidó una amistad que duraría ... muchos años.

El resto de los días en alta mar pasando el problema, hablaban de otra otra cosa. Fue doloroso para Terry volver a América ... prácticamente con las manos vacías, y las memorias de antaño. No tuve tiempo ni cabeza para escribir una carta en Albert, el Hogar de Pony, o sus padres. Probablemente estarían preocupados y se sorprenderán al verlo volver a tan improvisado, tomando en cuenta también que se había tardado poco tiempo. Se había calculado que se demoraba alrededor de tres meses, y no llevaba ni dos fuera.

-Gracias por acompañarme Danny- ya habían bajado del barco.

-Fue un placer. Ahora ...

-Vete a casa, tú iré a la mía. Ve a visitarme más adelante. Ah, y no le cuentes a nadie aún sobre ... nada, por favor.

-Claro, yo tampoco soy así, se estrechó la mano y tomóon carruajes distintos.

Quedó en un estado de letargo hasta que el cochero que avisó que llegó a destino. Estaba algo cansado.

Cuando entró a casa, descubrió que no estaba vacía, además estaba el chófer de Los Cornwell frente a su casa. Recordó que había pedido una vez que ella estaba rezagada por Nomeolvides, pero esta mujer estaba terminando de hacer algo de aseo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta.

-¡Terry, has vuelto! - exclamó contenta y sorprendida.

-Así parece- dijo sonriendo en estado somnoliento.

-Estarás cansado- le quitó la maleta de las manos y la dejó en el piso para conducirlo al sofá más cercano- debes descansar.

-Tienes razón, pero no tenías que asear la casa. Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Ya sé, pero no estaría bien - ansiosa, no vio a Candy por ninguna parte. Y se hizo el silencio por un segundo. Finamente le preguntó.

-Y ... ¿qué pasó? - dijo nerviosa.

Desvió la mirada hacia las Nomeolvides, como si las flores respondieran lo que no se atrevía a decir. Se puso de pie nuevamente y se apoyó en una silla cercana. No hablo. Annie solo le observaba expectante para luego hacer un sonido de resignación.

-Tal vez sea ... ¿lo mejor? ... ¿qué esté muerta? - era la reacción más rápida para encontrar algo de consuelo del cual sujetarse, más no lo aceptaba, y ninguna palabra o consuelo lograría resignarla a la idea. No ahora- Dios, perdóname Terry. No lo digo por maldad, pero tampoco lo acepto- mientras evitaba llorar y empuñaba las manos con fuerza.

Terry seguía mirando a las Nomeolvides, su rostro era impenetrable, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus nudillos blancos mientras apretaba la silla, sus ojos fríos como nunca.

-Si dijo con voz firme, Annie le miró sorprendida, era la mejor muerta, ¡lo mejor para todos! Exclamó al final. Con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Annie, sin creer lo que decía, caminó hasta donde se encontró y le dio un golpe suave pero firme en la mejilla, buscando que se despavilara y no dijera más tonterías como esa. Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el golpe y se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla mientras miraba una nueva canción. Annie sin expresión. Ella también miraba, con el ceño algo fruncido. Luego caminó hacia su bolso, que estaba sobre el sofá, y sin decir algo lo tomó para irse de inmediato. Cuando tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta principal, el la detuvo.

-Annie -con voz potente. Ella no se volvió a ver y el apretaba de nuevo la mesa mientras miraba las Nomeolvides- Está casada- Ella apretó la mano en el picaporte y frunció el ceño, no sabía qué pensar- y tiene un hijo de cuatro años- lo dijo sin titubear .

Escuchó claramente que Annie tragó con mucha fuerza, y que reprimía un sollozo a duras penas. Se volvió a el y le abrazó fuertemente en silencio. Eso bastaba mas que mil palabras. Luego le soltó y se fue con la silenciosa promesa de callar hasta que Terry estuviera preparado.

Mientras tanto, el suspiraba temblando suavemente, luego caía arrodillado con fuerza, las manos cubrían el rostro y finalmente rompió a llorar en silencio.

 **Continuará ..**

* * *

 **-Cold Winter Rain: Técnicamente lo hice así para que sonara mas cruel xd. Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy malvada, pero necesito algo de drama xD. Mil gracias por leerme.**

 **-Gaby: En caso de que aparezcas, te comprendo (también me entiendo, pero soy más tolerante a las ideas de que se queden con otras personas, sobre todo respecto a Terry) y gracias por la oportunidad. Te prometo que en mi próxima historia si que si se quedan juntos :). Amo tanto a Terry, que por eso también lo hago también con pasión xD.**

 **-Alesita77: No, la nueva cosa que se suicidara. Soy cruel pero no quiero llegar al abuso xD. En realidad se embarazó cuando ya tenía memoria de nuevo, y lo hice así para que sonara mas cruel xd. Perdón. Ojalá que sigas la historia :)**

 **-Alondra: Ese dolor en el corazón que mencionas que el sentido ya muchas veces, que me estoy vengando, muajajaja: D. Y comprendo tus preferencias. Gracias por leerme a pesar de que ese "ínfimo" detalle no te guste tanto xD.**

 **-Amrica Gra: Perdóname la vida D: pero te prometo que Terry se recuperará. Lo amo tanto, que por eso lo hago sufrir con pasión xD. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	7. Bajo la Omnipresente Luna

_Muchos personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría son del anime Candy Candy y blablabla ..._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: "Bajo la Omnipresente Luna"**

-¡¿N...no vamos muy rápido?!

-¡Tranquila, no hay nada qué temer! ¡Practiqué mucho antes de venir!

-¡Ahora que lo pienso, no te pregunté de dónde la sacaste!

-¡Ah, es un regalo de mi para mi!- sonríe satisfecho. Si, la motocicleta era una Pope de 1913, bastante grande, y en la parte baja se veía claramente el mecanismo. Terry iba bastante inclinado hacia adelante para sujetar el manubrio del vehículo junto a la canasta que llevaba en un área delante de el. Jazmín Fentom, la hermana mayor de Danny, se sujetaba con tanta fuerza del delgado barrote que iba detrás de ella, con los brazos hacia atrás, que las manos ya las tenía entumecidas. No se quejaba, aunque llevar tanto tiempo en esa posición era algo desagradable.

-Sujétate si quieres- dijo Terry sin apartar mucho la mirada del camino que les conducía al lago. Jazmín le tomó la palabra y lo sujetó de la cintura.

-Gracias. Ya me dolían las manos- rió un poco.

-No hay problema. ¿Ya estás mas relajada?

-Supongo que si.

-Que bueno. Así me ayudas a pensar.

-¿En qué?- lo miró extrañada.

-En una solución. Los frenos. Se cortaron- dijo el con voz calmada.

-Mmm...lo único menos imprudente que se me ocurre es dirigirnos directamente al lago para que bloquee el golpe y...que sea lo que Dios quiera- dijo Jazmín.

-Buena idea. Hacia el lago entonces. Menos mal que voy a solo 25 kilómetros por hora.

El lago se acercaba cada vez más. Sería una caída "suave".

Salieron estilando del agua. Ya era primavera, pero daba frío con la ropa mojada. La canasta con comida estaba por supuesto totalmente arruinada.

-Lamento esto- se disculpó Terry recogiendo la canasta.

-Bah, olvídalo. Lamento lo de la motocicleta; la compraste hace tan poco y ya se estropeó.

-Más se perdió en la guerra- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y se hizo el silencio- la próxima vez vendremos a pie- comentó para aligerar la tensión.

-Estoy de acuerdo- contesta ella con una sonrisa. Siguieron caminando, de vuelta, para cambiarse de ropa- Mira- dijo ella, apuntando al cielo.

-¿Qué cosa?- era algo difícil ver con los rayos del sol penetrando en la visión.

-La luna...mira, ahí está esa mancha blanca en el cielo...la luna suele estar siempre presente y no nos damos cuenta. Miramos, pero no vemos, siempre ocupados y pensando en cosas que no siempre son importantes...¿crees que tenga algún significado la presencia de la luna?- era una pregunta retórica, que no esperaba respuesta. Terry lo sabía y no dijo nada, solo siguió observando al cuerpo opaco cuanto pudo.

* * *

Cuando Grandchester se sentó a la barra, yo ya lo esperaba.

-¿Qué se va a servir joven?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Un whisky solo por favor- me contestó. Le serví su vaso, y pareció verme por primera vez- gracias y...veo que la liberación femenina avanza. Es la primera vez que veo a una chica sirviendo los tragos a la barra. Sin ofender, por supuesto- mi sonrisa se agrandó.

-Si, ya sé que no eres un machista. Llámame Betina- le tendí la mano y el me la estrechó.

-No es un nombre común.

-No es mi nombre, lo que pasa es que ese es uno de los tantos apodos que me ha puesto mi madre, y bueno, ese es mi favorito. Mi verdadero nombre no es importante.

-Oh, así que eres una consentida- mencionó con cierta malicia.

-Y a mucha honra- sonreí con orgullo- has venido aquí porque tienes un problema, ¿no?- desvié la conversación.

-Algo por el estilo.

-Solo...¡sigue a tu corazón! Y claro, no deseches toda racionalidad- le guiñé el ojo.

-Buen comienzo-murmuró mientras bebía.

-¡Hey, aprecia mis consejos!- le di un golpecito en el hombro- es más de lo que tienes ahora. Pero recuerda que el sol es el pasado, la tierra es el presente, y la luna es el futuro- me mira extrañado.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-¿Qué importa?, ¡ni yo lo sé! Pero es una buena frase que leí en algún lado, te veo bastante jodido, y la luna es un buen referente para pensar sobre el porvenir, ¿no crees?- se detiene a pensar un poco en mis palabras.

-Si, tal vez. De los astros en el cielo, la luna parece ser la única que provoca...diversas emociones, generalmente tristes o melancólicas. Es una buena imagen para decidir algo importante o hallar inspiración. Miras la luna y evocas algún recuerdo, o el rostro de un ser querido al que extrañas. Conecta con los recuerdos y el futuro a la vez...pero tomando en cuenta eso, ¿por qué el sol representa el pasado?- me mira interrogando.

-Mmm...tal vez porque, como al pasado, no puedes mirar al sol por demasiado tiempo sin que te duela o te hagas daño. Volverse muy seguido al pasado, aunque sean buenos recuerdos...no es sano para nadie, sin olvidar que quita tiempo del presente. Vivir en el pasado no está bien, impide que veas lo que tienes y tomes decisiones mientras se te va la vida. En cambio, la luna no duele verla por demasiado tiempo, y nos asusta por la misma causa; somos muy conscientes de su existencia y a pesar de eso es un completo misterio para nosotros.

-Y tal vez por eso hace referencia a la tierra; la tierra bajo nuestros pies, que nos indica que estamos vivos, que justo en ese momento estamos existiendo, y no en otro. Que lo que estamos haciendo en ese momento es importante por la sencilla razón de que estamos respirando.

-Además, el sol jamás opaca a la luna por completo, a pesar de sus potentes rayos. Hay determinadas horas del día donde podemos verla en el cielo celeste, como una mancha blanca que, al contrario de las nubes, no se mueve. Pero si es de noche, cuando todo está quieto y silencioso, parece que fuera mentira que hace unas horas estaba completamente iluminado por el sol; no se avista nada del astro rey en el manto negro- Terry asintió y se quedó en silencio un rato. Luego sacó un billete de su pantalón y lo puso sobre el mesón.

-Gracias por tus servicios...¿cuánto por la terapia de 20 minutos de psicología?- me reí un poco.

-Yo diría que de filosofía; estábamos filosofando. ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?- cogí el billete.

-Caminar, pensar y mirar la omnipresente luna- me sonrió. Eran las ocho de la noche, la hora perfecta.

-Así se habla compañero- le tendí la mano- fue un gusto filosofar contigo-me estrechó la mano de vuelta y se fue. Yo me quedé pensando.

-Mmm...¿y si lo convierto en superhéroe para la próxima?...¡si, que sea amigo de Batman y forme parte de la Liga de la Justicia!...¡soy una maldita genio!

* * *

No hacía demasiado frío, y la luna, llena como un queso, parecía observar los secretos de la noche, como silenciosa cómplice.

¿Qué secretos guarda la luna, buenos, malos, o una mezcla de ambos? Terry era lo bastante culto para saber que todo tenía una doble cara; una parte visible, la agradable; y una oculta, la que no es fácil de aceptar por ser despreciable, y hasta las personas tienen un lado más oscuro que el otro. La luna también tenía dos caras, la que miraba directamente a la tierra y otorgaba consuelo, tristeza o nostalgia, en fin, emociones humanas. Pero, ¿qué demostraría el otro lado, el que no podemos ver? Tal vez nada, o quizás, al igual que la Tierra, la luna también rota sobre su eje. Era una teoría improbable, pero tampoco imposible, no hasta que fuera científicamente comprobado.

Terry recordó haber leído hace muchos años una especie de mito o leyenda donde se involucraba la luna directamente. Hace tiempo, antes de la escritura, antes de las ciudades, el futuro del hombre era incierto porque estaba en guerra con los Offidians, serpientes que caminaban como hombres y su piel de tono rojizo, adoradores de la luna. Después de años de lucha, los hombres iban ganando mientras muchos offidians morían eliminados. Durante una tarde en que se acercaba un eclipse solar, y cuando ya no quedaban más que 19 sobrevivientes de los offidians, estos hacían un ritual. Estaban de pie, entre todos formaron la figura de un foco o ampolleta, al medio un pequeño montículo, golpeando sus varas en el suelo, 18 sonidos a la vez, mientras el que parecía ser el líder caminaba con un diamante color negro entre las manos acercándose al montículo poco a poco, todo ello sincronizado con el inminente eclipse solar. Mientras, algunos hombres se acercaban entre los roqueríos del desierto a observar el ritual. Poco antes de poner el diamante sobre el montículo y del eclipse total, el offidian líder pronunció unas palabras, la última la dijo justo en el momento en que el sol quedaba totalmente cubierto por la luna y en que ponía el diamante en su lugar. Luego abrió sus brazos, como si se entregara, le imitaron los demás pronunciando las mismas palabras mientras un enorme fantasma color dorado y con forma de serpiente (como la que conocemos hoy) se alzaba amenazante y hacía un sonido terrible, formada por el alma de los diecinueve offidians, y luego se dirigía al diamante, desapareciendo. Así, el ritual se concretó justo cuando la luna se separaba nuevamente del sol, y los cuerpos de los offidians finalmente caían sin vida. Ahí nació el Diamante Negro, corazón de la oscuridad, y cualquiera que toque el corazón oscuro será poseído por espíritus vengadores cuya única meta es destruir a la humanidad. Dos de los hombres que observaban se acercaron, uno iba a tomar el diamante pero una lanza que se incrustó en el montículo se lo impidió. Era del jefe de la tribu, el cual negó con la cabeza indicando que no lo tocara. Poco después, la tribu vencedora alzó pilares de piedra y un techo del mismo material alrededor del montículo, para proteger el diamante. Se dice que el último sobreviviente de aquella tribu se llama Moffir, quien aún sigue cumpliendo con esa importante misión.

Ya fuera verdad o mentira, mito o realidad, o ambas a la vez, la luna parecía la única dispuesta en ese momento a acompañarlo y tratar de darle una respuesta. La calle estaba desierta, tal vez le ayudara a pensar. No quería dañar a nadie , pero tampoco quería quedarse así para siempre. Su situación era dolorosa ciertamente, pero al menos estaba tranquilo. Después de llorar esa tarde cuando Annie le visitó, se sintió ligero y dolorido a la vez, pero confiaba en que el tiempo haría su trabajo. Y lo hacía sin duda, pero el miedo no desaparecía. Sentía miedo por quien pudiera salir lastimado y por sí mismo.

Realmente, no sabía qué esperar cuando partió a buscar a Candy, ni se le ocurrió pensarlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de eso, pero en el momento su mente obnubilada ante la perspectiva de hallarla con vida no le permitió pensar claramente en las diversas posibilidades que se abrían. Era como si su inconsciente solo se conformara con encontrarla viva y no le importara más, o también actuaba su soberbia para demostrar a los incrédulos que el tenía razón y que Candy aún vivía. Más cuando la encontró, el duro golpe fue avasallador. Ahora pensaba que su mente había construido ese escudo para protegerse de la ansiedad. Y también pensaba que se había precipitado al huir tan rápido, pero ciertamente actuó por inercia, su cuerpo y su corazón se movieron solos mientras su cerebro no reaccionaba. Fue un impulso. Tal vez en algún tiempo fuera a buscar a Candy para hablar y despedirse como se debe. Claro que tenía cosas para reclamarle, como el hecho de no comunicarse al menos con sus madres del Hogar de Pony y decirles que estaba bien cuando recuperó la memoria...en fin, eso solo Candy se lo podía contestar y el no era un tribunal de moral para juzgarla.

Jazmín (o Jazz, como la llamaba su familia) era una chica lista, del área de la ciencia; tenía bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra y adoraba a su hermanito Daniel (fue el intérprete de Terry cuando partió a buscar a Candy). Tenía el cabello más bien liso, un poco largo, de color anaranjado y a veces usaba un cintillo color turquesa sobre el cabello que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color. De piel blanca y lisa. Se dio cuenta de que cualquiera diría que buscaba a Candy en Jazz, pero en primer lugar el nunca haría algo tan desalmado; sabía perfectamente y de primera mano lo irritante que podía ser esa comparación para la víctima; lo enardecía que Candy buscara en el a Anthony, o que lo comparara con el, y peor aún si no se parecían en nada físicamente. En segundo lugar, nunca se le había pasado por la mente hacerlo, solo hasta ahora se le ocurría que alguien pudiera pensar eso. Si estaba con Jazz, no se acordaba de Candy, tal vez porque de verdad estaba dejando el tema atrás, o porque su mente lo bloqueaba inconscientemente, y en ese caso el no sería más que un necio engañándose a sí mismo.

Y aunque los cuerpos y el físico cuentan (más de lo que estamos dispuestos a admitir), las dos muchachas se parecían entre sí por la claridad de sus cabellos, piel y ojos, pero no se podía decir para nada que fueran un espejo de la otra, tenían diferencias fundamentales y así se podría decir que su "parecido" era simple coincidencia. Candy tenía rizos en el cabello, Jazz lo tenía liso; Candy era rubia, Jazz era de un anaranjado suave; Candy tenía pecas, Jazz no; ambas de ojos verdes, pero los de Candy eran más oscuros y los de Jazz más claros; sus pieles eran bastante parecidas, pero Jazz la tenía de un tono perlado; Jazz era bastante más alta (y que, para Terry, era un fundamental punto a favor y su cuello se lo agradecería), la coronilla de Jazz llegaba al puente de la nariz de Terry; al ser más alta, Jazz era también más esbelta lo que la hacía parecer más delgada, y no es que Candy fuera gorda (para nada) pero sus curvas eran ligeramente más pronunciadas, y eso tal vez era también por su estatura.

Pasando ya a caracteres, Jazmín era más difícil de hacer enojar por alguna tonta broma pesada que a Candy. Candy se enojaba fácilmente y le gritaba como en el colegio (sonrió ante el recuerdo), pero Jazz era más...ocurrente para los juegos de palabras, pensaba rápido y le devolvía la broma con guante blanco. Por ejemplo, antes de salir de su estropeado picnic aquella mañana, preguntó a su hermano cómo se veía. Se veía bonita, se notaba su esmero en su arreglo (aunque siempre lo hacía, sin importar la situación). Terry llegó de improviso y le soltó un: "Ammm...te vez exactamente igual que siempre". Jazz sonrió con suficiencia y espetó con vanidad: "Entonces me veo espectacular". Retó a Terry con la mirada, y este viéndose derrotado sonrió y reconoció que: "Bien, ganaste este asalto".

Lo de Candy fue hace meses, pero debía ser cauteloso.

En ese momento, vio algo inusual en la vereda de enfrente; una muchacha de mas o menos su edad que portaba un paraguas abierto. No era curioso por el solo hecho de que no llovía, sino que también porque ¡el paraguas estaba totalmente roto! No pudo contener la pequeña risa, ella lo miró sonriendo, cruzó y dijo "¡Ponte bajo el paraguas, ¿o es que quieres mojarte?!". El ofrecimiento fue tan franco y divertido que habría sido una descortesía imperdonable negarse. Así que Terry tomó el paraguas para cubrirse ambos mientras la muchacha parloteaba con juegos de palabras sin sentido; el también participaba del juego y se divertían. Ambos tenían que ver con el mundo del espectáculo, pues ella trabajaba en un circo como acróbata y payaso. Unas calles más adelante debían separarse, y la muchacha tomó el paraguas, lo cerró y se lo extendió: "Nunca olvides andar con tus paraguas, en cualquier momento puede comenzar a llover. Si no estás preparado para todo, entonces no estás preparado para nada". Así se despidieron y prometieron ser amigos para siempre. La graciosa silueta de ella se perdió tras doblar una esquina y Terry, con una sonrisa, caminó hasta su casa, entró y colgó el paraguas roto en un mueble.

Fue entonces que se percató que debía mudarse pronto a un espacio más pequeño, como un departamento. Y, no sé, tal vez arrendar o poner en venta la casa. Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué iba a hacer con ese jardín de nomeolvides? Olvidarse de el y dejar que se marchitara estaba descartado, pero tampoco tenía sentido seguir cultivándolo. Miró nuevamente a la luna, en busca de una respuesta, y claro estaba que no le diría qué hacer. Decidió relajarse y dejar de pensar por unas horas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Yei, logré volver antes de que se cumpliera el año desde que actualicé por última vez :v! Aún me faltan temas por finiquitar, pero lo haré en su momento. Perdón por la tardanza pero de verdad no hallaba la inspiración para seguir. Me tomó casi un año y cuatro libros que leí para porfin encaminarme, a parte del tiempo que es a veces escaso.**

 **Gracias como siempre por su apoyo y comentarios ;)**

* * *

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
